Winters Snow
by Vincents-Lover
Summary: Vincent finds a little baby girl in the snow.He ends up naming her Snow.The years pass and Vincent starts to notices that she has powers of some sort.
1. A Gift

Winters Snow

Chapter 1

A Gift

After all the things that happened in Final Fantasy VII and Advent Children, Vincent decided that he should settle down a bit. After he decided that he had to fight something called Underground Solders. Vincent just wanted to be like normal people, but he knew that he would never be like them.

So he went back to Nibelheim to live in the Shin-Ra Mansion, where he was first found. He thought that he would be left alone there. He had thought that Cloud and the others wouldn't find him there.

Right when he got there he wanted to read his favorite book called "Experiment367". It was about a girl who was brought back to life and now wants to know about her past, which was taken away from her.

Just when Vincent was about to read the book, he heard a loud banging noise on the front door. He thought that it might be Cloud coming to ask for help. As he opened the door he saw a woman lying there in the snow. He was stunned for a minute, but then realized she was dieing from the cold snow. Vincent checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. Vincent felt sorry for the woman, but then he saw something moving on her arms.

He undid the woman's arms and found a packet wrapped up titer than ever. Vincent soon got the packet unwrapped. What he saw amazed even him, for what he saw was a little baby girl.

Vincent found a note that read:

To Whomever:

If you are reading this then that means I'm dead. If you haven't already found the packet it is a baby girl. Please take care of her. Name her what ever pleases you.

Vincent looked at the baby.

"I will name you Snow." Vincent said in a sweet voice.


	2. First Danger

Chapter 2 

First Danger

* * *

As the years go by,5 years to be exact.Snow is now 5 years old.Vincent is happy that he has someone to spend time with.But all is not happy in this life.Vincent starts to see Snow do dangerous stuff.Like almost killing her self.

* * *

"Daddy?"Snow askes in her sweetest voice. 

"What is it?"Vincent askes concerned.

"Well...I just wanted to know..."

"Well,what isit?"

"What happened toMommy?"

Vincent was afraid that would happen someday.He just didnt know that it was going to be that soon.

"Well...your mother died when you were born."

After two hours of Vincent trying to tell Snow about her mom.He fellt bad for tellingSnow lies.He thought that she woudent love him any more if she know that he wasnt her real father.He just didnt want to tell her right now.

* * *

It was now 8:30 almost time for Snows bed time. 

"Snow!"Vincent yelled from the basement.

"Yes!"Snow yelled from her room.

"It is time to get ready for bed!"

"Ok!"

* * *

Snow started to get dressed,but then she heard a noise outside.She kooked out the window,but she didnt see any thing. 

"Hello...?"

No one answered.All Snow heard was the dead tree out side scratching the roof of the Mansion.

"Is anyone out there?"

"No one is out there...We are all in here."A man said from behind her.

Snow quickly turned around expecting Vincent.When she got turned around she didnt see Vincent,she saw a dark figure standing there in front of the door.

"Wh..Who are you..?"Snow asked scared.

The man didnt answer.After a few minutes of silentces the man started to run after her.Snow fell to the floor from shock.When she looked up the man was above her.Then Snow lett out the biggest scream she had ever done.

* * *

Vincent was down stares reading his book when he heard Snow scream. 

"Snow!"Vincent said knocking down the chare he was in.

Vincent through down the book that he was reading and ran upstares.

* * *

When Vincent got upstares he wentto Snows room.When he got there he tryed to open the door bot it wouldn't open. 

"Snow!"Vincent yelled.

Vincent was soongot Pissed Off and knocked down the door.Vincent ran inside the room but he didnt see Snow anywhere.Vincent looked around and saw that the window was open.

Vincent ran over to the window and yelled "Snow!"

No one answered and Vincent was starten to get scared.

"Do not worry about the girl."The figure said from behind Vincent.

Vincent quickly turned around and saw a dark shady figure holdig Snow in his arms.

"Put Snow down!"Vincent yelled

"O...So you named her Snow.What a nice name."

"Why do you care?"

"Because..."

Because What!"

"I have my reasons not to tell you."

"And why not!"

"Because..."

Vincent was now more Piss Off than he was 5 minutes ago.

"Now if you dont mind I'm going to take this girl,that you call Snow,back to her clan"the figure said.

"No!"

Rapidly pulling out his gun,Vincent shot the man in the leg.The man fell to the floor droping Snow.

"Snow!"Vincent yelled Running to Snows side.

Vincent was trying to wake up Snow when he heard a thud neer the window.When he looked he saw that the man was gone.

"Daddy..."

"Yes..."Vincent said looking at Snow like he was about to cry.

"Whe..Where did that man go...?"

"...Dont worry he wont be coming back..."Vincent said while hugin Snow.

* * *

Vincents-Lover: Please review...or I will sind my Pixies after you!


End file.
